Sonic Xd (script)
by Sonic XD
Summary: You've seen all seven chaos emeralds in action but, what about adding the master emerald to create unstable amounts? Where have Sonia and Manic been and are doing? What is this new rumor about Amy having a kid? What happened to Shadow after the explosion? Does Sonic and his siblings find their mother? And how did Dr. Eggman kill Sonic? ! (Rated 4 stars total by 2 people).
1. (Scene 1)

Episode 1, Scene 1

~Sonic comes bursting with speed through a big metal door that opens by

sliding up and he slides to a stop. Dr. Eggman sits in a metal chair, facing

Sonic eye to eye. Dr. Eggman points at sonic.

~Dr. Eggman: "Heheheheheh! Hohoho! You won't win this time, sonic!"

~Sonic: "You've got to try harder than that, Dr. Eggman!"

~Dr. Eggman presses a red button on the right armrest. Four metal spider

legs shoot up along with impenetrable glass surrounding the chair and Dr.

Eggman with a few controls by his side.

~Dr. Eggman: "Now it's time to squash the pest!"

~Dr. Eggman moves both of the joint sticks forward and it hovers over sonic

and then, drops down with great force. Sonic dodges it and whiles his

forehead.

~Sonic: "Phew, that was a close one!"

~Dr. Eggman closes and holds his right fist tightly and puts it in front of his

own face, showing the knuckles to sonic and then quickly pulls it to his side

while releasing.

~Dr. Eggman: "There is no place to run, sonic!"

~Dr. Eggman presses the red button again and a big machinery claw comes

out fromunderneath the chair and the glass ball. The gigantic door closes

with a sudden slam. Sonic gives a nervous glance around the small confined room. Dr.

Eggman pulls the joint sick on his left quickly and he slams his fist on top of

the controller. The metal arm grabs sonic and lifts him up. The whole

machine, besides the arm, transforms back into a chair. The arm raises sonic

in front of Dr. Eggman. Sonic holds up his hands towards his mouth as of

screaming.

~Sonic: "Tails! Amy! Someone, help!"

~Sonic starts struggling to get free.

~Dr. Eggman: "Hohohohoho! Your friends won't be able to help you now!"

~Dr. Eggman hops off the chair and gives a puzzled look with his left hand on

his hip and the right stroking his mustache.

~Dr. Eggman: "Where is Sonic Capturer 3,941?!"

~The big door opens and knuckles enters with a broken robot in his hands.

He throws it across the room at Dr. Eggman who gives a surprised look as a

response.

~Dr. Eggman: "Knuckles!"

~Knuckles: "Time for payback!"

~Knuckles grins and he mimics cracking his knuckles. Dr. Eggman stares at

him and gawks for a few seconds. Knuckles jumps at Dr. Eggman, who flees

from the attack, and punches the ground. Which creates a big wave. Dr.

Eggman runs out of the room through the big door. Knuckles follows. Sonic

taps his fingers on the arm with dangling feet and a hand holding his chin

and his elbow laying on the metal arm.

~Sonic: "Ahem! Forgetting something?"

~Knuckles frowns, walks over, and pulls the two fingers of the arm that holds

sonic apart. Sonic lands safely on the floor on his hands and knees. Sonic

stands up, dusting himself off.

~Sonic: "Is everyone else alright?"

~Knuckles: "For now. Tails is flying around in his plane, waiting for us. So,

let's go!"

~Sonic and knuckles run through the ship and jump up through the gaping

hole in the ceiling.

~Sonic: "You owe me a chili dog for being so slow!"

~Knuckles: "I've got your chili dog right here!"

~Knuckles clenches his right fist when Sonic looks over. Sonic gives a

nervous look and Knuckles smiles.

~Sonic: (gulps) "That's alright, I'm good!"

~Sonic and Knuckles jump off the huge aircraft and land on the X Tornado.

Tails sits in the cockpit. He takes one hand of the wheel and flips a switch

that opens a glass shield. It reveals twelve free seats. Sonic and Knuckles

jump in the two up front when tails drives the X Tornadoe near them and the

hatch closes when Tails flips the switchagain. Tails waves to Knuckles.

~Tails: "Hi! Next stop, the floating island!"

~The X Tornado flies off into the dusky night.


	2. (Scene 2)

Episode 1, Scene 2

~The X Tornados slows down near a floating island and lands on it. Tails flips

the switch that opens the passenger hatch. Tails waves at Knuckles as he

climbs out.

~Tails: "Bye, Knuckles!"

~Knuckles walks forth for a few seconds and rums back to the X Tornado as

it starts to lift off. Knuckles waves both hands in the air rapidly.

~Knuckles: "The master emerald is gone!"

~The X Tornado slowly drops down into landing position. Both hatches open

as Tails presses two landing gear buttons on the wheel and flips the two

opening switches above. The two hatches open. Tails and Sonic jump out.

~Sonic: "How'd you lose it this time?"

~Knuckles shrugs.

~Knuckles: "It was in its usual spot at the top of the chaos pyramid,

someone must have stollen it!"

~Tails gives a far off look at the pyramid while crossing his arms. He walks

up the many steps and looks inside a hole that use to hold the master chaos

emerald. He brushes some dirt around and finds a note. He reads 'Meet me

at the hidden chamber if you want the master emerald back along with the

chaos emeralds, Knuckles.'Sonic and Knuckles walk up the steps too and Tails

hands the note to Knuckles. He reads the note and clenches it in his fist.

~Knuckles: "Dr. Eggman!"

~Tails: "But, where's this hidden chamber?

~Knuckles: "There's many things you still don't know. It's here in this

island."

~Tails gives a puzzled look and sonic Shrugs.

~Knuckles: "No, Dr. Eggman couldn't have known about it. But, who? Oh,

no."

~Knuckles slaps his left hand over his eyes. He jumps into the hole and Sonic

and Tails follow. Knuckles pushes a sandy brick and they fall down through a

trap door. They land on ancient bricks that crack. They stand up.

~Knuckles: "I'm not ready to contain the wrath emerald yet and you know

it!"

~An ancient ghost appears in front of the group.

~Ancient ghost: "That is why you're here."

~Knuckles sees the master emerald in the back along with all of the chaos

emeralds. They fuse together and create a small white diamond like gem.

~Ancient ghost: "In the time being, you shall train to become another

planet's protector. This one will be destroyed and no one can stop it. You

must also travel with your two companions and find the time lord."

~Knuckles walks over to the gem on the counter and picks it up.

The ghost disappears.

(intro)

~The diamond shines brightly in his hand, flies up, and it fuses under the

white symbol on Knuckles' chest.

~Ghost's voice: "That is just a taste of the power that is to come. Now,

go!"

~Water starts to fill the hidden chamber. Everyone swims towards the

light. Once the whole is filled Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails climb out of the

trap door. The trap door closes on its own.

~Sonic: "So, you're coming with us?"

~Knuckles: I don't have much of a choice.

~Tails holds out his hands.

~Tails: "So, yes?"

~Knuckles shrugs.

~Knuckles: "Where do you guys think the time lord lives?"

~No one answers.

~Knuckles: "Yes, I'll come."

~Tails smiles and gets into the X Tornado.

~Tails: "Well? Let's go!"

~Everyone gets into the plane. After takeoff, knuckles puts his hands on

his head, which starts to shake violently.


	3. (Scene 3)

Episode 1, scene 3

~After a few minutes of riding the X Tornado, Knuckles puts his hands on his head which

starts to shake violently. Sonic looks over and with a face of concern and a partial gawk.

~sonic: "Knuckles!""

~Knuckles gets his head under control and gives a face of pain.

~Knucles: "Tails, I think that I'm going to be sick!"

~Tails looks back with a face of concern and nods.

~Tails: "Just a few seconds until we land, Knuckles."

~Tails looks forward and lands the X Tornado on top of a hill filled with bright green

grass.

Everyone jumps out. Knuckles lands on his knees and gets up slowly. He walks forward

and holds his head. He walks further and his face gives off more and more signs of pain.

Sonic crosses his arms.

~Sonic:I know that he isn't part of the living dead but, this is ridiculous!

~Sonic uncrosses his arms and follows Knuckles, along with Tails.

~Tails: "Knuckles, are you alright?"

~Knuckles doesn't answer. The group soon comes upon a city that looks somewhat like a

factory. They keep walking and find Dr. Eggman on every flat TV screen on every shop

window. Dr. Eggman 'TV' clenches his left fist.

~Dr. Eggman TV: "Ah, sonic and others, welcome to your demise!"

~The group stops as robotic 'people' surround them. Sonia and Manic step forward.

Sonic shows a shocked face.

~sonic: "No way!"

~tails: "This is bad, this is very bad!"

~Knuckles' head stops hurting and gets into a fighting stance.

~Sonia looks at manic.

~Sonia: "Now?"

~Manic nods

~Manic: "Now."

~Manic and Sonia spin into two tornadoes and knock all of the other robots over. They

grab Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and run.

~Sonic: "If this is a dream, please there be a massive chili dog at

the end!"

~Sonia rolls her eyes.

~Sonia: "Typical Sonic!"


	4. (Scene 4)

Episode 1, scene 4

~Dr. Eggman TV: I'll get you someday, Sonic!

~Sonia, Manic, and the hostages run and jump into an empty

dumpster that has two trap doors that open upon contact at the

very button. They slide down a bumpy tunnel and come to a stop.

They all get up. Sonia and Manic take off their metallic costumes.

Sonia looks at Sonic.

~Sonia: "Welcome back to Mobotropolis, little brother!"

~Tails looks at Sonic.

~Tails: "I never knew that you had siblings."

~Sonic: "Yep, I do alright."

~Knuckles crosses his arms.

~Knuckles: "How long has this been going on for?"

~Manic: "Long enough to take over the entire planet. Only the

richest people seem to survive in the cities. The only thing that

stands in his way is us and what's last of the rebellion."

~Sonia walks towards a brick wall, turns and walks right, and

opens a hidden door in the shadows. Manic and everyone else

follows.

~Tails: "So, where's the leader?"

~Manic points at some scrap metal in the corner.

~Sonia: "She died a few days ago."

~Tails: "That looks like Sally!"

~Sonic: "You took the words out of my mouth, Tails."

~Manic: "She is and was."

~Sonia flips a light switch on and a room full of bunk beds appear.

Everyone stops walking.

~Manic: "Alright, everyone awake! It's ten in the morning!"

~Knuckles: "Is anyone here called the time lord?"

~Sonia: "No."

~Five 'people' walk up to join the group.

~The seven include a family of four skunks, two kids and two

adults. Also, Amy. She runs and hugs Sonic, once she recognizes

him.

~Knuckles: "So, that's everyone that is alive on this planet?"

~Manic points at a machine in the background.

~Manic: "Yes, otherwise that would have gone off."

~Tails: Can I take a look at it?

~Sonia: "Sure, just don't knock yourself out."

~Tails walks over to the device and fiddles around with it.

~Amy: "You have no idea what it was like to think you were dead!"

~Sonic: "Yes, I kind of do."

~The machine beeps loudly.

~Tails: "Fixed it!"

~The freedom fighters walk over to the big machine along with

Sonic and Knuckles. Five red lights flash in different spots.

~Manic: "There are five survivors left. They must be strong to

withstand Dr. Robotnic this long."

~Manic points at one of the red dots.

~Manic: "This one is the closest, let's go everyone!"

~Everyone starts to run through many doors until they reach the

back of the hide out. A gigantic helicopter stands in the middle.

Everyone gets inside. Sonia and Manic are in the cockpit with two

seats.

~The helicopter takes off.


	5. (Scene 5)

Episode 1, scene 5

~Rosy: "Help!"

~Two big robots carry Rosy the echidna by her two arms. She tries to struggle free.

~Robots: "You are under arrest. You shall become one of Dr. Robotnic's slaves as

punishment for crossing city borders."

~Rosy yanks the two robots' arms so hard that the wires and metal splits in half at the

shoulder point. The robots have lasers shooting out of their eyes in response to Rosy

escaping. Rosy dodges by doing many athletic back flips. Many more robots enter the

field.

~Rosy: "How am I to win?!"

~Dr. Robotnic walks around the circle of robots enclosing Rosy.

~Dr. Robotnic: "You can't! Hohohohoho!"

~Rosy punches the ground, creating a powerful wave of dust. All of the robots are

knocked over. More enter the battle field as if continuous.

~Up in the sky, a helicopter flies into view. Tyres jumps off. He teleports to the robots

and kicks and punches them over with great strength while teleporting until there are

none left standing.

Dr. Robotnic: "What?!"

~Tyres looks at Rosy.

~Tyres: "You ok?"

~Rosy nods. Tyres grabs Rosy's hand and teleports both of them away from the

battlefield. The helicopter lands as more robots come marching out. This time with some

massive robots. The freedom fighter group jump out of the helicopter. Tyres teleports

again with Rosy into the helicopter.

~Tyres: "Stay here."

~Rosy: "Ok."

~Tyres teleports behind the freedom fighters group and quickly grabs Casandra's hand

and teleports her further away from the battlefield and the helicopter.

~Tyres: "We should be safe for now, Casandra."

Sonic looks at Dr. Robotnic in the corner who is just standing there and Sonic smirks.

~Sonic: Time for you to lose again, Dr. Eggman!

~Sonic runs into the field. Knuckles follows.

~Sonia: "No, Sonic! There's too many enemies! Get the girl- who am I kidding? He's not

listening."

~Amy pulls out a huge sledge hammer."

~Manic: "No, he isn't. Well, we shall fight until we're dead.

~Amy: "Sonic, you idiot!"

~Amy smashes one of the gigantic robots into smithereens. Everyone is left gawking

suprisedly except Sonic, Knuckles, and the emotionless robots that are in a rumble.

~Manic: "By that all is holy!"

~Sonic and Knuckles take down many robots but, they just keep on coming. Knuckles

grabs his head as if he got his headache back. Sonic continues taking down the robots

without noticing.

~Knuckles: "Not again!"

~Knuckles drops to his knees and releases his grip. He puts his hands on the ground

firmly. The diamond in knuckles chest starts to emit a dark, black mist. Knuckles' grip on

the grass tightens.

~Knuckles: "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

~Sonia quickly jumps into the helicopter and grabs some grenades. She returns to the

battlefield and gives everyone who hasn't been in the battle already. Manic nods in

response.

~Manic: "Alright, we all press the button at the top of these explosives and throw them

at the robots while we escape in the helicopter. Are we clear?!"

~Everyone nods in response to Manic's question. Knuckles stands up with a black blaze

of fire surrounding him growing. He opens his eyes and a circular red glow appears from

them. He jumps up about ten feet high and floats in the sky. He aims his left arm and

hand at the sky. The dark fire spreads across the atmosphere quickly and hides the sun.

Only the dim light from the black blaze of fire is to be seen. Knuckles falls back to the

ground gently. Dr. Robitnic escapes while he can in his miniature plane that is hard to see

in the dim light. It lifts off and flies away from the battlefield. The flames surrounding

Knuckle's body grows bigger, hence his power of wrath grows. He kicks and punches

robots. They blow up with black flames upon contact. Sonic, along with Amy, looks at

knuckles and backs away towards the helicopter and away from the battlefield. The

robots stop appearing all is quiet.

~Tails: "I think we won."

~Manic looks at Tails. Knuckles walks towards them slowly in the dim light.

~Minic: We have to free the robot slaves from this location first before we claim victory.

There are only a few ways to turn them back into their normal selves but, they're

temporary.

~Tails: "We could just take a piece of DNA and recreate the original body with a scanner."

~ Knuckles walks closer and his glowing red eyes appear. Amy sees them and gives a

puzzled look.

~Sonia: "What?"

~Tails: You know, that's part of what that tracker back at the hideout was made for. It is

very complicated machinery with many actions that can be ordered.

~Manic: "We can bring Sally back to life, possibly!"

~Knuckles walks closer and Amy freaks out at his current state and points at him. The

two adult skunks look around, confused.

~Amy: "Uh, guys! We've got a huge problem!"

~Mother: "Where are the children?!"


	6. (Scene 6)

Episode 1, scene 6

~Dr. Robotnic drives a medium sized jet. Tyres and Casandra sit in back.

~Casandra: "Where are you taking us?"

~Dr. Robotnic: "To a mining facility."

~Tyres: "Why?"

~Dr. Robotnic: "To help me find the chaos emeralds."

~Casandra: "When will I see my father and Tyres' mother again?"

~Dr. Robotnic: "I don't know for how long but, I can show you them right now. Just not

in person."

~Dr. Robotnic presses one of the buttons out of many on the driver's wheel. A screen pos

in front of the two twelve year old skunks. Everything seems dim from the dark fire but,

eventually, their parents come into sight along with the other freedom fighters. No sound

can be heard. Knuckles comes into view. Little of his red coloring can be seen. He comes

closer to the helicopter. Everybody seems to be yelling at him. The mother and father try

to stop him from coming any closers to the others. Knuckles punches them rapidly as

flames singe their skin. Sonic jumps onto knuckles and kicks the parents aback. They lay

lifeless in the grass. Sonic seems to punch the screen of the TV that Tyres and Casandra

are looking at. The screen pulls up.

~Dr. Robotnic: "Well, I hope you two said your goodbyes. You might not see them for a

while."

~Tyres: "We won't see them again, they're dead. I'm going to kill Knuckles and Sonic! I

thought that they were suppose to be our friends."

~Casandra cracks her knuckles.

~Casandra: "I call the blue one!"

~Dr. Robotnic takes a sharp right.

~Dr. Robotnic: "In that case, I'll have someone train you two for your revenge. And I

won't turn you two into robots for Sonic and Knuckles wouldn't think twice about

destroying you if you were."

~Tyres and Casandra: "Good, because they are going to pay for this!"


End file.
